


Holding onto the Important Bits

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only a few things that he’d never allow to fade away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding onto the Important Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Something of an AU version of ‘The Eleventh Hour’, written for the prompt ‘he's the one in the cracked house’.

Rory wasn’t sure when bits of his life started slipping away, like water escaping through the cracks of his fingers. It took him a while to even realise he somehow couldn’t remember certain experiences. Amy teased that the strange raggedy man he’d once claimed had come poking at his wall in the night must have stolen Rory’s brain while he was at it. 

“It’d explain so much,” she joked with a grin.

That was part of how he’d recognised the problem; everyone around him knew about ‘the Doctor’ except Rory himself, who couldn’t recall telling the story let alone actually meeting anyone as mad as that.

Still, as weird as it all was, Rory had never seen it as something to panic about for one simple reason: he’d never forgotten a single moment of the time he’d spent with Amy.

That was the only thing that really mattered to him.


End file.
